


Random Acts of Intimacy With Envy

by theotakuhub



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Affection, Anime, Anime x reader, Cuddles, Envy FMA, Envy FMAB, Envy the Jealous - Freeform, Envy x Reader - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fullmetal, Gen, M/M, Manga, Multi, Non-Sexual Intimacy, headcanons, homunculus - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theotakuhub/pseuds/theotakuhub
Summary: Once again posting random things I think about what a relationship with Envy would be like because there isn’t enough Envy content out there and I have to feed the probably three people who love him enough to look for Envy fanfiction.
Relationships: Envy (Fullmetal Alchemist)/Reader, Envy x Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Random Acts of Intimacy With Envy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a touch starved writer who’s madly in love with Envy. I hope you enjoy these little drabbles or whatever <3

♡︎Sitting in your lap. The first time he acted like it was nothing. You’d just have to act like it was nothing because if you ever mention it he’ll get defensive and probably avoid you for days because he was embarrassed. It’s comforting on both ends and makes you feel way closer. He’ll usually have his back to your chest and you’ve gotten so used to it you automatically know to wrap your arms around his torso with your head rest on his shoulder. A personal favorite because of how natural it feels. 

♥︎Dating Envy is like taking care of a baby sometimes so I hope you like piggy back rides. 

The other way around, of course. I’d definitely see him as an asshole who asks you to carry him around when he’s feeling lazy. He’d never do it in front of anyone else but he secretly loves it. That is assuming you could pick him up anyway. 

♡︎Kisses on your temple are very common since he doesn’t like to get too affectionate in front of other people and thinks it’ll humiliate him. If you’re shorter than him or his height he’ll most definitely ruffle/mess with your hair when he does it, whether your hair is done or not. This has definitely led to a lot of bickering. If you’re taller than him he’ll put his hands on your shoulders and pull you down to where you’re eye level before he kisses you. 

♥︎Randomly combing his hair. Somehow he manages to keep that shit clean in every form he takes and fight he gets into but it’s very calming to just have him sitting in front of you running a comb through his hair. Your fingers will also do. (He purrs if you scratch his scalp but promised that he’d kill you if you told anyone)

♡︎This one is a bit 16+ but if you guys are making out he loves it when you run your hands over him (the stomach is his favorite spot). 

♥︎Continuation of the last one, he loves tongue and has a hand on your back to pull you into him and keep you there. If you’re taller than him he wouldn’t be apposed to having you carry him, you don’t have to break your back trying to kiss him and he doesn’t have to shape-shift or stand on his toes every time. 

♡︎He bites. I’ll leave the rest of this to the imagination. 

For now. 

♥︎Hugs from behind on both ends. He loves the feeling of you trapped in his arms when he does it. When you do it he’ll have his arms around your waist and his head resting on your head, shoulder, or buried in the back of your shirt depending on how tall you are. 

♡︎If you kiss Envy on the neck he’ll melt instantly. Just freeze up and stop whatever he was doing to process the feeling that shot through him when you did. Every. Single. Time. At first you were very concerned but now you realized it’s probably just because he’s touch starved. 

♥︎Speaking of touch starved- you know homunculi don’t need sleep but Envy still insists on “sleeping” with you every day, only for him to be all over you throughout the entire night. It’d probably take you forever to get used to it because he somehow ends up laying on top of you with his head on your chest by morning. He swears it wasn’t on purpose but it somehow keeps happening every time. 

♡︎Envy would be a thigh man. It’s not a necessity but it is a plus. He’ll randomly have a hand on your thigh, it doesn’t always have to be sexual. He’ll rest his head on your lap just for the satisfaction. He’d love carrying you on his back to feel them and still doesn’t have a good explanation as to why. God forbid you ever wear short shorts around him. 

♥︎You know how couples usually have play fights in bed?

Yeah he doesn’t do that. 

The word “play” in play fight always seems to go over his head because he’d most certainly find a way to make getting hit by a pillow in the stomach feel like someone just chucked a hammer right at your gut. You’ve learned your lesson since then, no more play fights with Envy. 

♡︎If you somehow end up bruised and battered he’ll be rough but won’t hesitate to take care of you, or try anyway. 

♥︎Somehow someway if you end up taking a bath together he gets handsy could spend forever running his hands across your body until your finger tips were wrinkly and the water got cold. It was like he was mesmerized or something. 

♡︎If you’re insecure about yourself and it shows he won’t waste a moment reminding you that he couldn’t care less what you look like or how you’re built. That he appreciates every part of you and would say it every time he saw you if needed. “I’m not picky with my toys.”


End file.
